mysteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Plot 1 : Genesis Creation
Story It is said that every living being has its own purpose, and reasons to go along with the story called life. Even though some are not aware of it, each of them acts as part of the cogwheels of a fine plan. According to the Sacred Scriptures, the cycle of existence is created by a supreme being known as the Divine Will. Before everything came into what it is now, the Divine Will created the first set of intellectual living beings that will serve as guidance to all of what will come under them. These beings were known as the Arbiters, second to the highest tier of a system they call as the Lifestate Hierarchy. As the Arbiters came into existence, the Divine Will proceeded with its next action and created a galaxy now named as Messier. This is designed to sustain life through harmonious order and maintaining each individual’s own free will. SPOILERS: These details include things that aren't meant to be mentioned at this point of the story Within the center of the galaxy is a Graviton, or a celestial body that was once the home of the Divine Will and the Arbiters. Grand Arbiters were assigned by the Divine Will to govern the actions of their companions and to assist the supreme being with its next phases of the plan. Star Systems were created within Messier to support even more intelligent beings. The creation of Star Systems was then followed by the third lifestate known as the Yrthers. These intellectual beings reside within the Star Systems to monitor another form of life that is about to come. Through the Yrthers, the Divine Will distributed World Seeds to create planets within each Star System to sustain the last set of intellectual beings that will serve as the “blood” of the entire cycle of existence. Most of the seeds created barren planets, while few of them created habitable planets and produced World Trees within it. A World Tree eventually blooms and creates different creatures, inhabiting the entire planet. As a habitable planet steps into the last phase of its maturity, the final lifestate was born, and became known as the Human race. Within the center of the galaxy is a Graviton, or a celestial body that was once the home of the Divine Will and the Arbiters. Grand Arbiters were assigned by the Divine Will to govern the actions of their companions and to assist the supreme being with its next phases of the plan. As the last phase comes to fruition, the Divine Will ordered the Arbiters and Yrthers to guide the Humans to ascend themselves into becoming a better being than what they are now. Humans who have proven themselves shall receive the Rites of Evolution. These successful Humans shall be known as the Aethers, lifestates that will go alongside the Yrthers. After passing down its last order, the Divine Will rested and watched over its beloved creation as it goes along the cycle of life. SPOILERS: These details include things that aren't meant to be mentioned at this point of the story However, little did the Yrthers and Arbiters know, the Divine Will is almost at the brink of death. Only the four Grand Arbiters are aware of their creator's state. The only thing that they need to do is to make sure that the cycle of life maintains its order. Little by little, the Divine Will shall regain its former glory. This will be attained as long as Humans and Aethers produce Astrium through the usage of Mana; while Yrthers and Arbiters produce Genesis through the usage of Astrium. Notable Terms, Characters, and Places * Lifestate Hierarchy - 'Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq ** '''Divine Will -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq ** 'Arbiters -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq *** 'Grand Arbiters -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq ** 'Yrthers -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq ** 'Aethers -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq ** 'Humans -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq * '''Celestial Bodes ** 'Messier -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq *** 'Graviton -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq ** 'Star Systems -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq *** 'Sun -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq ** 'World Seeds -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq ** 'World Trees -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq * 'Rites of Evolution -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq * 'Mana -' Lasdbakjdsasqjkebqeq